Fairy Tail Future Children
by Moke Akashiya
Summary: There are 8 children who were suddenly in Mangolia Square that they are unfamiliar of... Will Fairy Tail be able to help the or they will be stuck there? Sorry... My summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1 :Future Children

**~Future**** Children~**

" Mira! More Beer pleases!" "Coming!"

There goes the normal day in Fairy Tail. "HAHAHA! ICE PRINCESS!" "WANNA GO FIRE BREATH!" "Did I hear fighting?" "Nope Erza-sama. We were just playing right? Fire breath?" "Aye!" Ezra nodded her heard in agreement.

Levy and Lucy was reading, Gajeel was eating metal scraps, Natsu and Gray continues fighting. Ezra was eating her cake. Juiva was stalking Gray... (You know the usual...)

"Ne, Levy-Chan, do you think something will happen again? Not like dark guild coming to kill us... i mean like something different... if you get what i mean..." Lucy asked. "What's with that question, Lu-Chan? This is fairy Tail, there will be bound to be something happening..."Levy answered.

Little do they know what will be happening in just a few hours time...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Some where at Mangolia Square~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where... are we?" "Dunno... but don't you guys think this is some what familiar? Like magnolia square?" "But! Magnolia square does NOT have these...these... Trees!" "Tch... only Ice freak will say stupid stuffs." "WHAT! YOU WANNA GO FLAME BRAIN?" "Come anytime Ice freak" "SHUT UP" a voice boomed... "Sorry... Akaya-sama... we were just talking... we didn't mean to make so much noise..." "Now now... Akaya. They don't mean it anyways..." "If you say so onii-chan.." "Thanks! Alot Aoi! You rock!" both whispered. "But! If you disobey AGAIN! You will get it okay? Korri? Nashi?" "Hai! Aoi-sama!" "Tch... can you just let me eat peacefully?" "Onii-chan is right! Tch... Can you two just zip while I am reading!" " Waddaya say Kitsune and Toyota?" "Can you see what is happening now?" "Sorry Lushi..." All the four replied. "Mizu is scared... onii-chan.. Mizu is scared." "What happen? Did you feel something? Anyone hurt you?"Korri asked, worriedly..."Lushi-chan, do you know what magic spell you used?" "Peregrinatio Transtemporalis... Mahou... I actually not sure..." "WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?" The rest boomed.. "HOW WOULD I KNOW LATIN? I AM JAPANESE! NOT A LIATIAN! AND I HEARD IT SOMEWHERE... THANKS TO YOU GUYS I FORGOTTEN THE MEANING!" "Well... we should move around who know where we could find a spell to undo it."Akaya said coolly. All of them nodded." One more thing... Well we had to keep low profile... as we are just kids to people so stay TOGETHER and listen to instruction. GET IT? "both Akaya and Aoi said. All of the rest nodded fearfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at Fairy Tail~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu: Luce! Lets go for a job!

Lucy: No thank you. I have enough yen to last for another month and supplies(not wanting to say food) you can go with gray and Ezra.

Natsu: But! You are my partner! You have to go with me...

Lucy: Happy is also your partner.

Gray: give up Flame brain. 'shit I think I break a vein in Lucy'

Lucy: Gray...*dark aura leaked out* why are you ears dropping?

Gray; Sorry Lucy-sama!'scarier than ezra!'

Erza: What is going on? Is anyone fighting?

Lucy: nope just chatting... till someone ears drop.* stare deadly at gray*

Erza: I see... Then... What are you guys talking then?

Lucy: Missions... and stuffs...*Long day of CHAT DAMN*

There goes on and on...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the kids~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are we going on the right track? Nashi? Lushi? Kitsune?Toyota?" Mizu askesd

"Of course! We are going to fairy tail! Well there is a smell that smell like fairytail though but only... different?" all four replied.

"Just shut up and follow. and if we are going on the wrong track. Aoi onii-chan and I will kill you get it!" Akaya said...coolly... maybe a little killing arua.

After a few more minutes, they reached.

"wow... it looks different... right?"Korri said.

"yup, it sure does..." all agreed

"Well... let's go...in? Maybe we could find answer in there."Lushi and Toyota said. All went in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Fairy Tail~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Doors open...

"Erm... is anyone here?"

"Who are you children? And where are your parents?" Mira asked.

"Auntie...Mira?!"The children bust out. 'And PAPA AND MAMA!" They ran to their parents and hug them...

"huh?! when am I a mother? "All start busting and got whispering.

"Sorry... But can you introduce to us who are you and who are your parents?"Mira asked.

"You don't know us?... Damn It Lushi what did you do? Well no choice... we have to Introduce to them."

"I AM PRINCE DRAGON NASHI IGNEEL DRAGNEEL! MY PARENTS ARE NATSU DRAGNEEL AND LUCY DRAGNEEL... well Heartifilla.

"I am Lushi Layla Dragneel. I am Nashi's younger twin parents are Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartifllia. Nice to meet you.

Natsu jaw drop, Lucy blushed, Lisanna shocked.

"I am Korri Toketsu Fullbuster. Parrents of Gray Fullbuster and Juiva fullbuster."

"ICE STRIPPER! YOUR CLOTHES! DONT GO AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF AND STRIP!YOU TO MIZU!" Nashi shouted. "Shit where are my clothes?!"

"I am Mizu Yuki Fullbuster. I am korri onii-chan younger twin sister... Gray Fullbuster and Juiva Lockser. Mizu is glad to meet you."

Gray blushed, Juvia went 'high'...

"Tch... I am Kitsune Kinzouku RedFox... My parents are Gejeel RedFox and Levy RedFox. Do anyone have metal I wanna eat."

"Hmph... I am Toyota Sentoki RedFox... I am Kitsune onii-chan Younger twin sister. My parents is Gejeel RedFox and Levy McGarden. Nice to meet ya'all"

Levy Blushed, Gejeel went on munching on his metal but inside he is blushing like mad.

"I am Aoi Apollo Fernandes. Parents of Ezra Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes."

"I am Akaya Sumire Fernandes. Aoi onii-chan younger twin sister. Parents of Ezra Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes. Nice to meet you."

Erza is having a metal break down. 'A kid with jellal... No! Twins! Twins with Jellal... Twins with Jellal... I may be getting out of my mind!'

Fairy Tail Members are shocked... no words to say... Mira was the first one to speak "You guys are sure their children!"

"Am I dreaming? Is this a dream? "Lucy started.

"No Mummy. You are not. I wish Sora was here..."Lushi said

"Sora? Who is that? "Lucy asked.

"My cat... that is what papa say. but mummy always say it is a exceed. Nashi onii-chan also have It's called Lucky" Lushi answered.

"Tch...Guys! After you see ya parents ya forgotten what u need to do?!"Toyota said while eating metal that she 'solid script' it.

"Oh yah!... What do we need to do?" Nashi asked.

"TO UNDO THE GODDAMN SPELL THAT THAT STUPID LUSHI DO! THE SPELL! YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" Kitsune Shouted (like his father)

"SORRY THEN! METAL HEAD! WANNA A PIECE OF ME?"Nashi replied angrily.

"Guys? Did you forgotten my warning?" Aoi asked dangerously.

"No! Aoi-sama!" Nashi said with fear forming. Kitsune just grunt, he was hoping for a fight with the salamander kid.

"What is the spell that you done Lushi?" Lucy asked without caring what is happening to the boys. Levy listen closely.

" It is... Peregrinatio Transtemporalis... Mahou... you told me what was the meaning before but thanks to the boys I forgotten... I know that I shoulden't use it but I wanted to try... so... I am sorry mummy... I let you down." Lushi said while holding back her tears.

"Peregrinatio Transtemporalis... Mahou? That sound familiar... we found it in a book right? Is it last week book or...?" Levy asked.

"Peregrinatio Transtemporalis Mahou? We got start searching right? Levy-chan?"Lucy nodded.

When the gulid was talking to the kids till almost night fall... that is where the make their way home... Nashi and Lushi at Lucy's house, ofcourse with Natsu breaking in.

Korri and Misu went to Juiva's house as Gray do not want them to see his messy house.

Kitsune and Toyota stayed at Levy's house, Gejeel will be going to Levy's house later anyway...

Akaya and Aoi will be going to Erza's house (well Jellal is not here... will be soon :3)

That's where they gave a good bye wave and left... all of them thought that there will be a long tomorrow.

Tomorrow... will be a very Long~ day...


	2. Chapter 2 : Children Introduction

_**~The Children Name and Powers~**_

_~The Dragneel Family~_

Nashi Igneel Drangeel –

-Powers: Dragon Slaying Magic But When He has no more/ not enough strength he will use Celestial Keys.

-Looks: Pink/salmon hair and Brown eyes.

-Personality: Loves spicy food, fighting, loyal, never betray his friends and smart.

Lushi Layla Dragneel – -Powers: Celestial Keys. She can use dragon slayer magic. Celestial Fire Dragon Slaying Magic. Note: She can Celestial Fire Dragon Slaying Magic as she has more of the Celestial Magic in her than Nashi But she is still weaker in Dragon Slayer magic than Nashi.

-Looks and personality: Pink hair, Green eyes.

-Personality: Loves books and sprits, very smart, loyal, and never betrays her friends.

* * *

_~The Fullbuster family~_

Korri Toketsu Fullbuster –

-Powers: Ice Make Magic and Water Make Magic Note: Water Make Magic is just instead of Ice is Water

-Looks: Blue hair, blue eyes.

-Personality: Stripper, Loves ice and water, hate fire, loyal, fighting

Mizu Yuki Fullbuster

– Snow Make Magic, Emotion Ice and (The same power as Juiva but I forgotten her name power but you should know her power)

-Looks: Blue hair and blue eyes.

-Personality: Stripper, Stalker, Loyal, shy,Calm

* * *

_~The Redfox Family~_

Kitsune Kinzouku RedFox –

-Powers: Iron Dragon Slaying Magic and Solid Script Magic

-Looks: (Like Gejeel but has blue hair and black eyes)

-Personality: Curser, loyal, smart, hot-headed

Toyota Sentoki RedFox -

– Iron Script Dragon Slaying Magic and Solid Script Magic

-Looks: (Like Levy but have black hair and red eyes)

-Personality: Cusser, Loyal, Love books, very smart, Hot-headed, Hates people making her when she is reading or concentrating

* * *

_~The Fernandes Family~_

Aoi Apollo Fernandes

–Magic: Exquip and Space and Illusion Magic

-Looks: Have a Tattoo mark on his face, Blue hair, Black eyes,

-Personality: Killer, nice, loyal, hate fights, like strawberry milkshake, Calm, Straightforward

Akaya Sumire Fernandes –

Requip and Jellal Magic (Lighting and Darkness)

-Looks: Have a Tattoo mark on her face, Purple hair, Black eyes.

-Personality: Killer, Calm, Loyal, Like strawberry cake, Straightforward


	3. Chapter 3 : The Crime Sociere!

The Crime Sociere?!

"Nashi! Try it again!" Natsu shouted. Natsu was trying to teach both Nashi and Lushi 'The Fire Dragon Slayer Roar'. After 30 minutes, Lushi managed to do the Dragon Slayer Roar, well Nashi is still trying his best.

"Natsu! Do this outside! NOT IN MY HOUSE!" Lucy roared. Natsu and Nashi got scared and yelp a 'aye sir' and ran out of the house.

"Mama... I still cannot summon sprits yet. I can only summon Plue... Mama, am I weak?" Lushi asked.

"You are not weak! You are strong! Remember you are the daughter of a strong father, and a fire dragon grandpa, how can you be weak?! Doesn't mean that you cannot call sprits yet doesn't mean you are weak! I will teach you! Now tell me how much you know about sprits? I can tell you more that you need to know..." Lucy replied.

"How long have we left here?" "I don't know? 2 years or 3 years maybe... well remember we are here as there is a werid magic in here, okay? Don't get too excited to see Erza, do you understand Jellal." "Yes... Meredy... Do you know you started to sound like Ultear. Are you still de..." "Shut up! I will get over it! Almost till you remind me again! ARGH" That was their end of their conversation. They walk quietly towards to Fairy Tail.

"Want to go? Ice princess?!" Nashi shouted.

"Try me! Flame Breath!" Korri Resorted. "NASHI! KORRI! ENOUGH!" Lucy said 'nicely' but people can see that dark aura flowing out of her.

"Sorry Mama!" "Sorry Auntie Lucy-sama!" both said at the same time and fear started to form, both thinking the same thing 'Scary! Scarier than Erza , Aoi and Akaya-sama' "Tch... got scolded again... Lame" Toyata, Kitsune and Gejeel said in a ' bored and funny tone.

"You guys... again! Enough." Levy appered out of no-where and scolded them. The whold Fairy Tail looked at them bewhiled and though 'wow.. Gejeel is useless against Levy...'

"Is... your master here?" a voice broke the –silence- Everyone turn towards to the voice. "Erm... am I disturbing somthing?"

"JELLAL? AND MEREDY?" The whole gulid shouted as the scarlet family stepped in the gulid. "WHAT ARE Y...?! Jellal? Meredy? What are you doing here?!" Erza shouted/asked. "PAPA! You are back! I missed you!" The Scarlet twins shouted and hug Jellal.

Jellal and Meredy were dumb forward. "Wha...what?! You guys have to be...!" Jellal stop half was when he saw Aoi's face have the same tattoo as him. "Papa? What's wr... oh yah the spell Lushi made.(Curse you, damn it! Lushi!) My name is Akaya Sumire Fernandes... Scarlet..." Akaya said with tears almost spilling.

"My name is Aoi Apollo Fernandes... Scarlet. Dad..."Aoi said with no confidence at all. Even Erza, the gulid knew that Erza is always weak and no self confidence when Jellal is in front or near her. None of them want to cut in as they knew the consequences.

"We finally get to see papa... and he does not know us..." Akaya started chanting to herself and tears started to fall down.

"Akaya! No! Stop!" Aoi shouted. He found out that calling was no use and chant a spell to save everyone.

"To save our beloved and form this barrier! Calm Barrier!" A barrier formed around Akaya before the electric spark start shooting randomly, and kills someone.

"Ah... That was close" Aoi said. "Isnt that..."Jellal said with shocked.

"Whats that Jellal?! What just happened? Akaya can use Lighting like Lazus?!" Erza said with shocked. "How can she use that magic?" Jellal said and not hearing Erza's Question.

"Duh, dad, are you asking the obvious? We are your child how can we not know how to use your magic?" Aoi is no answer from Jellal but Erza rushed to the fallen Akaya and said this to the boys dangerously, Once we get home, Jellal you are coming with us. You are going to tell me EVERY DETAIL. GET IT?!" and she walked towards to the sick-bay.

"Jellal, I think you are... dead?" Natsu said and trying to make a joke but was stopped by Lucy. They all know that when the kids came Erza was overprotective of her own children... for some reasons.

"Jellal, we are going to find that Werid magic power that was in Mangolia, right? But with this 'drama' i think we will start our search tomorrow morning. So your businesssan settle by today. Now, i should be going, bye." Then Meredy was gone. After that, Erza did not talk to Aoi or Jellal like she always do.

When the sun was about to set, the Scarlet family, or the Fernandes Family are going to Erza's house.

Mira saw them and said quietly "If nothing happen today, they should be a very happy family. Going back home. I hope that that will come soon."

When they reached home, Erza started "Now You are going to tell me What happen this morning."

* * *

That is all for now! I will Add more Chapters as soon as possible.

See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4 : The Scarlet Fernandes Family

The Scarlet/Fernandes Moments

This is all about Erza, Jellal, and the twins. No other charters... maybe? :3

* * *

"Now... Tell me what happen this morning. You two." Erza said as calmly as possible. Both went silence for a moment before Aoi started. "Mum that is the killer lighting. It is a much forbidden magic. But Ayaka has it in her blood, so she has it but it did not come out as it supposed to."

"Not supposed to? Now what is that supposed to mean?" Erza said trying her best to hold her anxiety

"Akaya had that magic... it was use to another way, was the sad and scared emotion. So when she sad or scared that magic will take its form."Aoi said "But, dad never says what will happen but say it is a very scary magic and not supposed to have."

"... I did?"Jellal said, shocked. Erza gave him the 'please explain' look.

"That is a very destructive magic. It is similar to Laxus dragon slayer magic but it stronger. But, it can be Laxus 'food'. It is called before, the 'Immediate Death magic' once humans other than Laxus touch it, will... die almost immediately. But for Laxus maybe only... 75% of surviving after the hit. That is how dangerous it."

"No way... Then how can we...!" Aoi said but Erza cut him off by saying "If Akaya don't really feel sad or scared she will be find right? So we try to..."

"Mum! If you give a sudden change she will think you well... different and be scared. She will start thinking that someone stole her mum... than...!"Aoi said in fear.

"Okay i will act as normal but we will watch every move okay?" Erza said. All nodded and Erza forgave both of them and waited for Ayaka to wake up so that they will have dinner together.

When night falls...

"Argh... It hurts! My head hurts alot... Where am..! Oh! At home... Aoi onii-chan? Mum? ... Argh... And... Oh! Daddy! You are here!"Akaya said happily, while trying to get out of bed but Stopped by Erza and Aoi, They told her what happened today and needed alot of rest.

"Akaya, Daddy will be going on a mission but I will try to get back as soon as possible after the mission okay?"

"NO! DADDY NO! I don't want! Daddy always go for a mission and hardly come back... I really want to be with daddy as much as possible but daddy never come back but after months and months or even a year! I don't want you to hurt mummy or onii chan or me because you had to go for a mission! I seen mummy cry lot of times! I don't want mummy to cry anymore! I just don't want! we don't need money! Please! Daddy! Just... don't go... For me... for mummy and Onii-chan! Please! It is so unfair! Why other family have father at home or with them but not us! Like Nashi and Lushi-chan! What on earth did we even did wrong to make papa leave us like that! No fair"Akaya said sadly.

"Akaya! Life is never fair... We have to deal with it. Now I Promised that I will come back as soon as possible right? Now try to be strong, with or without father you have to be strong okay? For your mother and Big brother okay? Promised?" Jellal said. "Okay. promised me you will come back soon."Akaya said, Jellal nodded.

"Well... Now you two, it is time for dinner! I cooked..."Erza said and they started chatting like a real family.

* * *

That is all for today... I am sorry if it is really short. I have really no idea what to write but at least i written somthing for all of the readers! See you soon! Bye! :3


	5. Chapter 5 : The Dragneel Family

The Dragneel Family

It has been awhile isn't it? What should I say? Oh yah! Yo! I am back after those chapters... It is very hard to think of what to write.

While never mind that! At least a new chapter is here! This is only about the dragneel's family! Hope you like it! Let's go to the story! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Daddy! It has been soooooooo~ looooongggggg~ since we played 'fire tag'! Can we play it?"Nashi asked.

"Do you remember that they don't remember us so the game the game they should not know? So why don't we tell mummy and daddy how to play then we can play again!"Lushi said.

"A game? 'Fire tag'? Sounds fun!" Natsu said.

"Nah... (not wanting to play) you guys go and play I will watch, let's make it a picnic then we will go to the park and play, okay?"Lucy answered.

"Okay! Mummy!" The Dragnnel replied happily. The girls went in the kitchen to prepare the food for the picnic; the boys were in the bedroom to change before they go out. It is just a few minutes before they set off.

"YAY! WE REACHED! Let's play now dad!" Nashi said excitedly. Lushi at first wanted to stay with her mum but when seeing them play she can't help by feeling to join in.

"Go on, Lushi. You wanted to play right? Go on then."Lucy said with a smile.

"But! Won't mummy be very bored alone?"Lushi said unwilling to go with the boys.

"It is okay, dear. I have my book with me just in case. Just don't go crazy and destroy the place."Lucy replied.

"Okay mummy! If you are bored you can tell me I will company you!" Lushi said and ran off to the boys.

"So, who is starting first? How about...? Oh Lushi! You joining? Then why don't you start first?"Nashi said with the same signature smile like Natsu. Lushi nodded and start with saying "With my commend you shall not use the Dragon's roar! The Fire Celestial Claw!"

"HEY! NO FAIR! YOU KNOW I LIKE TO USE THE ROAR! Now I wish you aren't the commander." Nashi pouted while eating the flames.

"Now, now Nashi. It is just a game, but i am not gonna lose!"Natsu said while make the second move."The Fire Dragon's Howl!"

"No fair again! I am gonna Win! THE FIRE DRAGON'S BREATH!" Nashi growled. Nashi's growl did not reached either Natsu or Lushi but almost to Lucy. "That was dangerous, Nashi! Almost hurting your mother."Natsu said while eating the flames.

"NASHI DRAGNEEL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE DONE?! I almost have a heart attack! Tch... Let's take a break and eat. UNDERSTAND?'Lucy said with a 'smile'.

"Yesh! Mummy!" The boys replied but Lushi just walked to her and say "It is not their fault mummy. Forgive them okay? Then in exchange they will go with us shopping."

"Lushi!"Both boys said with hope but heard the word 'shopping' they were so devastated.

"Hmmm... Why not? If they willing to help me they will get to eat dinner." Lucy said with a wicked smile that show them that helping is not enough.

"Mummy! Sorry... Please forgive me!" Nashi said with the puppy eyes hoping that it will change his mother's mind.

"Yah... Lucwe... Pleaswe... Forgive us..."Natsu said like a puppy that is lost from its parents.

"Yea.. I forgive you but I still need to shop. Unless you guys don't want... dinner?" Lucy said with defeat.

"Yosh! Let's go shopping! FOOD!" Both Nashi and Natsu said. The girls watch them with a sigh... When the were at the Mangolia shopping center...

"This place changed alot right Nashi nii-chan..."Lushi said

"Yup! Why didn't I realised it?" Nashi said with food in his mouth. Lushi looked him with disgust.

"Changed? There is no change... It is still the same..."Lucy said with her eye brows went up. "Mum! Lets buy the newspaper! There should be something new right?"Lushi said without answering Lucy's question.

"Huh? Oh well... okay then"Lucy went to the store and buy the newspaper. Lushi looked at the the newspaper and stare with shocked.

"Nii-chan... Nii-chan... come here for a while" Lushi said.

"Huh? What wro...!" Nashi's food dropped when he saw the newspaper' date

"That is...! Lushi are you thinking what am I thinking? That we are in the past? That spell was not because of the 'memory erasing but...! We went back to the past?!"

"We got to tell the rest before...! Must tell Toyota first she may know what to do... No tell mummy... she was the one that told me about that magic but...! I am so confused..."Lushi said and feel like she is going to cry.

"What's wrong? Lushi you looked like you are going to cry. Did anyone hurt you? I will kill them. Tell me what is wrong."Natsu said with worry.

"What is wrong? Do you need anything? Did someone hurt you? "Lucy asked with worry and concern.

"That's... That's... Can we go home and talk about it?" Nashi and Lushi said with uneasiness in their voice.

Natsu and Lucy looked and each other then sigh... they agreed and set back home.

"Okay we are at home now... Can you tell me what happen?" Lucy stared.

"We... well kind of know a little about the magic I cast." Lushi said "Ouh... and what did you guys found out?" Lucy replied with amusement.

"We...we... are ... In the past. We went back to the past. Back into the past. 10 years ago." Lushi replied.

"Y...! You are in the past! Meaning that you are from the FUTURE? Gosh... Future twins with Natsu! I need to call Levy! She should know what to do!'Lucy said with panic.

Lucy rushed out to call Levy and her family to come to her house to discus about the matter.

"10 Years after ne... you guys i haven't asked yet but how old are you?" Natsu said

"I am 7 and Nashi is also 7. Toyota and kitsune are 9 Mizu and Korri are 6. Aoi and Ayaka are 8"Lushi replied.

"hehe! This means next year Metal freak are getting twins... nice "Natsu smirk but not for long as he wanted to have kid the first.

Not long when the Redfox family came with Lucy and she explain what is going on

"Oh! No! We got to start searching about that spell!" Levy said with shocked in her face.

They agreed that tomorrow that they will tell the others and bring them home safely.

* * *

That is all for today... I tried my best to make sure you guys will not wait for so long. See you soon!


	6. Sorry Post

Hi! Moke's back~

* * *

Sorry I did not post snything for that long.. I been trying to think of a story but failed...

But finally I managed to think of something but it will take somtime to finsh what I am writing~

Sorry Again~ \\\\\

I will try to write finshed as soon as possible for you guys~

* * *

Sign off~

Moke Akashyia~


	7. Chapter 7: Return

Going back

Hi guys! I bet you are wondering out the ending...

Here it is!

Note~ :Fairy Tail charaters do not belong to Moke Akashyia but the Future kids do!

~ Enjoy~

.

.

.

After Lucy explain the situation to levy, they went to Erza house to explain what is going on and what they are going to do.

"hm... So total up is they are our future children but they cast a spell and came back to the past. But they have no idea they came back to the past, right?"Ezra said.

"Lushi made a what spell?! We went back to the PAST?! Oh lord! That Lushi! So curious and make sure a problem to our parents past! ARGH! STUPID LUSHI! Wait till I go to Lushi's and Nashi's house... then... *smirk*"Bothe Aya and Aoi said with an evil smile.

"A time travel spell? That is a high class spell. Your child must have alot of magic to bring them back to the past. What's more they are not tired?! That is really, shocking."Jellal said with an amusement.

'Hahahaha... That is Natsu's children you are talking about' Lucy sweatdrop. "Anyway. Levy and I are going to search for a way to bring them back to the future."Lucy said and told them to go to the Guild first thing next morning.

* * *

**The future.**

"DAMMIT WHERE COULD THEY BE?!"Future Natsu said with anger and worry.

"Chill Fire brain."Future Gray replied.

"I DONT WANT TO HEAR FROM A ICE PREVERT WHO DOES NOT CARE ABOUT HIS KIDS!"Future Natsu resort back, causing Gray to raise his anger. "WHAT YOU SAY FIRE BRAIN? WANNA GO?"

"SHUT UP!" a voice boomed and It was Future Lucy in a very bad mood(you guys though it was Ezra right?), and Natsu and Gray made it worse by fighting. Natsu and Gray hugged each other to save themselves.

"So what could they be? Lucy, do have an idea?"Ezra asked.

"If it is someone kidnapped them, I make sure they will not have a second breath.

"Gejeel, I am sure they are fine. They are your kids' right?"Levy tried to calm her Mate which is in a very bad mood.

"... Tch..." Gejeel gave up.

"That stupid Lushi, I 'kill' her when she comes back."Future Lucy said angrily.

"Lucy? You found an answer?"Ezra asked

"Yeah... Lushi used a spell that I just teach her. ARGYH! I shouldn't teach her that spell."Future Lucy replied angrily.

"What spell?"Levy's turn to ask

"peregrinatio transtemporalis mahou... A time travelling spell. She haven't know the real meaning of the the spell and she DARE TO USED IT?!"Future Lucy burst.

"TIME TRAVELING?!"All shouted.

"How long have they been gone?"Lucy asked while trying to calm herself down.

"A... about 4 days..."Juvia finally speak "Bad... VERY BAD!"Lucy said with worry.

"What is bad?"Levy and Ezra asked with worry. "That magic spell last only for a week, if they don't come back within a week, they will be trapped in the either future or past and unable to come back!"Lucy said and started to shake.

"What can we do?! Can we go time travelling? And get them back?"Levy asked.

"Sure!... BUT! We do not know where on earth they are. In the Future? The past?"Lucy is started to lose the temper.

"We have no choice but to trust them to come back before the limit ends." Ezra said and sigh.

"Dammit!"Gejeel, Gray and Natsu cursed.

* * *

** Back to the past**

It has been a whole half a day, just trying to find a spell Lushi had made. Of course Lushi and Toyota helped.

"No use! We looked ¾ of the library. But there is no spell that Lushi used. Lushi, Are y sure that you use that magic? Lucy asked.

"I am sure! 100% sure! ... But..."Lushi replied.

"But? What Lushi? You haven't told us everything? Everything is important even if it not important!"Lucy said.

"Mommy said it is a spell that only celestial mage can use. And one of the keys have the answer if I had a question... I though it is not important but you said that everything is important then..."Lushi replied.

"My keys?! Oh why didn't you say that sooner? We may have found the answer in the morning!"Lucy asked but with happiness.

Lucy started to call her keys one by one expect Aquarius though,she wont be any use, she thought so. Finally, Hologram. 'Oh I hope that it works! Hologram is their last chance!' Lucy open hologram's door.

"Lucy-san, you called?"Hologram asked.

"I am going straight to the point. Do... you know this magic called, peregrinatio transtemporalis mahou?"Lucy took a deep breath and asked.

"Lucy-san! How do you know that magic?"Hologram asked with surprised.

"My future child here used it without knowing the meaning of it."Lucy explained.

"That magic, peregrinatio transtemporalis mahout is a magic only Celestial Magic can use. A time travel magic."Hologram explains.

"Then how can we use that magic to bring them back?"Levy asked "The one that casted that magic can only bring them back to their time. But how long have they been here?"Hologram asked and explain.

"Almost 5 days."Lucy said.

"She has to use that magic soon. And Everyone who come together must touch her. That magic spell last only for a week, if they don't come back within a week, they will be trapped in the either future or past and unable to come back."Hologram replied and took his leave.

"TRAPPED?! WHAT!"Lucy and Lushi shouted.

"What are we waiting for?!"Levy asked. They rushed down to the boys and tell them what they need to do.

"It is now or never!"Lushi said. The kids made a few farewell and Lushi cast her spell while the rest of the kids hold to her.

"peregrinatio transtemporalis mahout! adducite ad me, ut meum in tempore!"Lushi shouted and a bright light formed and they vanished.

* * *

**The future.**

"Argh... Oh! We are back!"Nashi said, jumping.

"Shut up..."Toyota replied.

"Aya! Aoi!" They turn around and saw their parents running towards them.

"Lushi Dragneel! COME HERE!"Lucy boomed.

'Shit' "Mum...my. I a..m So...rry... I did.. Not Me...an it."Lushi said with ZERO confidence

"I am very angry that you use a new spell you hardly learnt. But I am glad you came back."Lucy said and hugged her. "So how did you find out the answer?"

The kids started to tell them about their adventure.

* * *

**The past.**

"I am glad they are able to go back to their time... But are you kind of lonely without them?"Levy confessed. It have been 5 days they returned back to their time.

"I am. but, we will see them soon! They ARE our children right?"Lucy replied. With that they both laugh and everything went back to normal

-Finished!-

.

.

. . . . . Sorry that it took VERY long to finished. Oh well that end well! Bye!

.

.

Moke Akashyia~


End file.
